BoA/Discographie
Discographie 'Coréenne' Albums studios * ID; Peace B (2000) * No.1 (2002) * Atlantis Princess (2003) * My Name (2004) * Girls on Top (2005) ** MOTO (repackage) (2005) * Hurricane Venus (2010) ** Copy & Paste (repackage) (2010) * Only One (2012) * Kiss My Lips (2015) * WOMAN (2018) Best albums * Don't Start Now-Jumping Into The World (2001) * Miracle (2002) Albums spéciaux * Shine We Are! (2003) Mini albums * One Shot, Two Shot (2018) Singles * Double (2003) * Rock With You (2003) * Merry Christmas (2004) * Everlasting (2006) * Feedback (2019) Singles digitaux * One Dream (2012) * Disturbance (2013) * Action (2013) * Christmas Paradise (2015) * No Matter What (avec Beenzino) (2016) * Spring Rain (2017) * Camo (2017) * Nega Dola (2018) Singles promotionnels * Key of Heart (2006) * Younique Album Lookin' (2012) Collaborations * Music is Wonderful (avec BeatBurger) (2016) * Man in the Mirror (Live) (avec Siedah Garrett) (2018) OSTs * Love Me Not OST ("Sunshine") (2006) * M'' OST ("Fog") (2007) * "Paradise Ranch OST Part.2" ("My Only One") (2011) * "Shark OST" ("Between Heaven and Hell") (2013) * ''Make Your Move 3D OST ("Let Me In") (2014) * "Hit the Top OST Part.4" (with Mad Clown) (2017) 'En japonais' Albums studios * Listen to my Heart (2002) * Valenti (2003) * Love & Honesty (2004) * Outgrow (2006) * Made in Twenty (2007) * The Face (2008) * Identity (2010) * Who's Back? (2014) * Watashi Kono Mama de Ii no Kana (2018) Mini albums * Unchained (2018) Albums Live * BoA Live Tour 2008 The Face (2013) Albums Remix * Peace B. Remixes (2002) * Next World (2003) Singles * ID; Peace B (2001) * Amazing Kiss (2001) * Feelings Deep Inside (2001) * Listen to my Heart (2002) * Every Heart (2002) * Valenti (2002) * Miracle / No.1 (2002) * Jewel Song / Beside You (2002) * Shine We Are! / Earthsong (2003) * Double (2003) * Rock With You (2003) * Quincy / This World's Evidence (2004) * Merry Christmas" (2004) * ''Do The Motion (2005) * Make a Secret (2005) * Holding You (2005) * Everlasting (2005) * Brand New Beat / Your Color (2006) * Key of Heart (2006) * Winter Love (2006) * Sweet Impact (2007) * Love Letter (2007) * Lose Your Mine (2007) * Be with you. (2008) * Vivid (2008) * Eternity / Universe / Believe in Love (2009) * Bump Bump! (2009) * White Wishes (2009) * Woo Weekend (2010) * Milestone (2011) * Only One (2013) * Tail of Hope (2013) * Message / Call My Name (2014) * Shout It Out (2014) * Masayume Chasing (2014) * Fly (2014) * Lookbook (2015) * AMOR (2018) Singles digitaux * I See Me (2010) * Make Me Complete (2016) * Right Here, Right Everywhere (2017) OSTs * Oh! Oku OST ("Make Me Complete") (2016) En anglais Albums studio * BoA (2009) ** BoA Deluxe (repackage) (2009) Singles digitaux * Eat You Up (2009) * I Did It For Love (2009) Références Navigation du site Catégorie:BoA Catégorie:Discographies